


Breathless

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power bottom!Magnus, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sub!Alec, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: On the field, Alec is a powerful and dominant man, but when it's just the two of them, Magnus is able to make that dominance crumble apart with just the touch of his fingers. Having to be in control all of the time takes a huge toll on the young hunter and he allows himself to be completely submitted in the bedroom, enjoying himself to the fullest when Magnus takes control over his body completely.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> So throughout the months, I received quite a few requests on Tumblr and finally decided to write this. I combined a few of those requests and prompts and this is what I came up with this. It’s literally only porn and I think it’s the longest smut that I’ve written so far… so enjoy? 
> 
> If there are some things that you don’t like, check the tags before diving in. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

''Magnus,'' panted Alec when he was pushed back against the bed, licking along his lower lip when he watched Magnus taking off his shirt, the little smirk on the warlock's lips turning him on even more, if that was even possible, pushing his hips up as he was desperate to get some attention as well. The two of them had only been making out so far, but make out sessions with Magnus, whose sinful tongue made Alec rock hard within minutes, were almost too much for the young man and he just panted when Magnus started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing his sun-kissed skin on display for Alec, whose eyes darkened with lust when the shirt was fully undone, but still on Magnus. The warlock made sure that he left the shirt opened enough to reveal his chest and stomach, a devious smirk coming upon his lips when he saw that Alec was on edge, driven mad by desire to be touched. ''Please, hurry up,'' panted Alec and groaned as Magnus bit into his lower lip and hooked his thumb teasingly underneath the hem of his jeans, shaking his head.

''That's not how I want you to call me now, love,'' mused Magnus, remembering how much Alec loved a little power play. ''You remember how you're supposed to call me, right? If you don't, someone will have to get punished today, darling,'' whispered Magnus and his smirk grew when he saw that Alec pushed his legs together, his throbbing member almost hurting and he just nodded, knowing how he was supposed to call Magnus.

''I-I know,'' stammered Alec and then swallowed thickly, his throat dry. ''I'm sorry, Mr. Bane,'' he then managed to force out and Magnus rewarded him with a smile, which made Alec moan softly. Little rewards like that made it all worth it and Alec had to remind himself how to breathe when as a reward as well, Magnus slowly took his shirt off, Alec's eyes literally devouring every single inch of Magnus' body. The warlock's body was perfect; Alec stared at his arms for a few moments, until his eyes travelled onto Magnus' chest, down his navel and Alec's eyes went wide when he saw that he wasn't the only one that was so turned on. Magnus was sporting a bulge in his pants as well and all that Alec wanted to do was to go there and please his lover.

On the field, Alec was a powerful and dominant man, but when it was just the two of them, Magnus was able to make that dominance crumble apart with just the touch of his fingers. Having to be in control all of the time took a huge toll on the young hunter and he allowed himself to be completely submitted in the bedroom, enjoying himself to the fullest when Magnus took control over his body completely. Alec wasn't always so comfortable with the idea of submitting to Magnus, but with a lot of patience from the warlock, Alec learned that it was completely okay to let go off of his control and allow someone else to control him. The idea of that had always thrilled him and now that he completely learned to trust his boyfriend, Magnus knew that he didn't have to hold back anymore. However, he was still careful enough not to hurt Alec, since they got carried away quite often. But Alec knew that Magnus would never hurt him in any way; he always gave him comfort, love and pure bliss and pleasure.

“Good boy,” said Magnus with a smirk when Alec addressed him as Mr. Bane, feeling his own excitement rising as well and he slowly climbed onto the bed, leaving his jeans on for the time being. Alec was still dressed and Magnus wanted to get rid of those annoying clothes. Seeing Alec submit to him was very satisfying and Magnus was very surprised when he learned that the younger one wanted to be the submissive one in the bedroom, but he didn’t mind it one bit. Also, it didn’t make him think anything less of Alec; in fact, he felt privileged that Alec trusted him that much to show him that side of him. “Now then, tell me,” said Magnus and his smile grew wider when he straddled Alec’s hips and leaned down. A small mewl left Alec’s lips when Magnus was on top of him and even though he wanted to move his hips, he forced himself not to; Magnus didn’t allow him to do that yet. “What should I do with you tonight, my Alexander?” whispered the warlock against Alec’s lips, who parted his lips and chased Magnus’.

When Magnus saw that Alec was leaning in for a kiss, he backed away a little bit and placed a finger against Alec’s lips. Feeling Magnus’ finger against his lips made shivers run up Alec’s spine and without even knowing it himself, he slowly darted his tongue out and couldn’t stop himself from licking the finger that was still resting on top of his lips. “Kiss me, please,” pleaded Alec with a small voice and then kissed Magnus’ finger. “Please,” he panted and Magnus couldn’t really say no since Alec asked so nicely.

“Of course,” said Magnus and leaned down again, placing his fingers under Alec’s chin, lifting his head up a little bit up and brought his lips close to Alec’s, narrowing his eyes when he saw that Alec already closed his eyes. Because the kiss didn’t come quite yet, Alec slowly opened his eyes and his heart started thumping against his ribcage when he saw how close Magnus’ face was to his. Yet, the other still didn’t kiss him.

It wasn’t until Magnus was sure that he had Alec’s full attention that he pressed his lips against Alec’s. The first kiss was slow and innocent; just a simple touch of their lips and Magnus smirked because he knew exactly how much he was driving Alec crazy by taking things so slow. Alec gasped softly when Magnus pulled back, only to kiss him again. The Shadowhunter knew that he shouldn’t be too greedy, so he was happy with what Magnus… no, Mr. Bane gave him and he slowly closed his eyes, patiently waiting for another kiss to come. Magnus chuckled and bit into his lower lip when he saw that Alec was obediently waiting, so he decided that he earned himself another kiss, which lasted slightly longer.

Magnus kissed Alec a few more times, until he decided that he had teased the younger one enough and decided to get to the real deal. As they kissed, Magnus slowly darted his tongue out and licked along Alec’s lower lip. That sent shivers up the hunter’s back and he tried not to move too much, his toes curling every time that the fabric of his underwear would graze the head of his leaking cock and he almost cursed when Magnus pressed down against his hips with his own one and Alec moaned out again; Magnus was hard as well and he almost forgot how to breathe when Magnus moved his hips, rubbing their still clothed erections together, creating a pleasant friction. It was far from enough for Alec, but it was enough to make the young man mewl into Magnus’ mouth softly. As he did that, he parted his lips and Magnus took that as a bait and slowly pushed his tongue inside of Alec’s lips.

“Oh,” let out Alec when he felt something hot and wet entering his mouth, gasping when he could taste the familiar sweetness of Magnus’ tongue against his own. As they kissed, Alec was becoming more and more intoxicated by the kiss, the sweet taste of wine on Magnus’ tongue driving him mad and he swore that he saw stars when Magnus bit into his tongue and then gently sucked onto it.

Magnus chuckled when he felt Alec already shivering beneath him and he moved his hips again, softly moaning as well every time that their erections brushed together. Magnus was enjoying the sight beneath him and when he decided that he had kissed Alec’s lips enough, his lips moved to the side of Alec’s neck, licking along his Deflect rune and Alec hissed when Magnus sucked onto the exposed flesh rougher, rough enough to leave a mark and Alec loved that. He loved when Magnus left his marks on him; it made him feel proud. Other people knew that he belonged to someone and that someone was now on top of him, giving him another hickey to the other side of his neck.

“Did you like the kiss that I gave you, love?” asked Magnus once he finally pulled back all the way and Alec just kept looking up at him, a half-drunk smile on his face and he just nodded.

“Yes,” said Alec and bit into his lower lip, remembering that he needed to show his gratitude to Magnus. “Thank you, Mag… Mr. Bane,” he stammered and felt himself getting even harder when he addressed Magnus like that. The warlock groaned as well when he heard that coming from Alec’s lips and he just smiled, slowly cupping Alec’s cheek.

“Such a good boy,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips, whose glazed eyes literally lit up and Magnus gently kissed the tip of his nose. Alec _loved_ being praised like that by Magnus and that was something that Magnus learned pretty later on, almost at the beginning of their relationship. “But, since I did something for you, it’s only fair for you to return the favour and do something for me. I bet you’d _love_ to please me, huh?”

“By the Angel,” whispered Alec and quickly nodded. “Yes, yes… I’ll do anything. I-”

“I know, angel, I know,” whispered Magnus and pressed another kiss against Alec’s lips. He then pressed a finger against Alec’s lips again. However, unlike the last time, this time he slowly pushed one finger inside and gasped as Alec’s lips went around it and the Shadowhunter gently sucked onto his finger. Alec’s heart was beating fast, his face flushed, but despite his prior embarrassment he didn’t stop. He wanted it to be dirty and sloppy, so he wrapped his tongue around Magnus’ finger and managed a small smile when he saw how caught off guard Magnus was. As Alec kept sucking onto his finger, Magnus couldn’t help but to wish to have those perfect lips stretched around his cock. Alec’s mouth was so hot and perfect, making Magnus unable to keep his cool anymore and Alec smirked when he saw that Magnus’ glamour was no longer there. Slowly, Magnus pulled his finger out of Alec’s mouth and gently brushed his thumb over Alec’s swollen lips. “I’m going to fuck your mouth,” said Magnus and Alec just swallowed thickly.

“Yes, please,” said Alec, aroused and he squirmed his legs together.

“I want you to lay down like this,” instructed him Magnus. “Come, put this pillow under your head so that you’ll be more comfortable,” said Magnus then softly and handed his own pillow to Alec, who took it and placed it under his head. The warlock smiled to the other and gently kissed his cheek; his plan was to please Alec, never to hurt him, even though their ways had gotten a lot rougher. “Feeling comfortable?” asked Magnus softly, wanting reassurance from Alec.

“Yes, I’m good,” said Alec softly.

“Good,” said Magnus and a sly smirk reappeared on his face. “Now, we can get to the good part,” he then added and with a snap of his fingers, his trousers and boxers were gone, his hot and heavy member put on display for Alec, whose eyes darkened when he saw how hard Magnus was. God, he was leaking like crazy already and Alec had to remind himself how to breathe when Magnus came closer to him. Alec didn’t exactly know what Magnus’ plan was, so he just waited for the warlock to make the next mood. 

Magnus straddled Alec’s hips again, but then moved up to Alec’s chest, one leg on each side of Alec, but he wasn’t sitting on top of his anymore, wanting Alec to breathe properly. The hunter’s eyes widened and his breath shook when Magnus wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and gave it a few lazy strokes, winking to the younger one. When Magnus was closer, Alec placed his hands on top of Magnus’ hips and then slid them up to his chest, then back down. Now that Alec knew what Magnus was going to do with him, Alec was more turned on than ever. However, just having Magnus on top and fucking his mouth wasn’t good enough. Sure, Magnus would be in control of situation, but it wasn’t enough. Alec’s unsatisfied look didn’t go unnoticed from Magnus’ eyes and he smirked.

“What’s the problem?”

“I, um,” stammered Alec and took in a deep breath. “Tie me up,” he then heard himself say and Magnus hummed in amusement. He knew that Alec liked being tied up, but he liked it better when Alec begged to be tied up himself. It was just so satisfying hear Alec beg for that.

“That can be arranged,” said Magnus softly and then chuckled. “Put your hands together above your head,” ordered Magnus and Alec did as he was told to. “Good boy,” said Magnus, praising Alec again and the younger one just shamelessly moaned when Magnus snapped his fingers and held Alec’s hands together and pressed down against the bedframe with his magic. Magnus liked using his magic a whole lot better than regular toys and handcuffs; his magic didn’t cause bruises like handcuffs sometimes did. “You like that?” asked Magnus and his smile grew as Alec tried to move his hands.

“Fuck yes,” panted Alec and Magnus felt his cock twitching as he looked down onto Alec’s face. The younger’s face was flushed into deep shades of red, his lips slightly parted and his eyes were locked with Magnus’, begging Magnus to continue and abuse his mouth as much as he wanted. Alec then panicked when he remembered that he was supposed to thank Magnus and he just moved his hands, moaning softly as the magic held his hands down and he licked his lower lip. “Thank you,” panted Alec. “Thank you, Mr. Bane, I like everything that you gave to me. D-do as you want with me from now on,” said Alec then, giving Magnus his consent to do with him as he pleased and the warlock only smirked.

“Very well then,” said Magnus and brought his cock up to Alec’s lips, pressing it against it. “Now, put your pretty little mouth to a better use and please me, my Nephilim,” ordered Magnus softly and Alec literally melted at the new order.

As Magnus’ cock was pressed against Alec’s lips, the younger one let out a hitched breath and then slowly darted his tongue out, swirling it around the head and sucked hard, smirking when he saw Magnus shivering ever so slightly. Magnus hissed when he felt Alec’s tongue teasing him on purpose and he allowed Alec to play with him for a little bit, throwing his head back as Alec lifted his head up a little bit and took him further into his mouth. Alec moaned softly, sending vibrations down Magnus’ cock and the older one couldn’t hold back anymore; it was too much.

“Alexander,” stammered Magnus and brought his hand back to Alec’s nape, the other one going into Alec’s hair and he tugged onto it hard, making Alec see stars of pleasure at the process. “’Can’t hold back anymore,” he said. “I want to fuck your mouth, darling, so bad,” whispered Magnus and Alec nodded, his mouth full as he couldn’t speak, but his heart fastened with arousal and excitement. He couldn’t wait to be completely submitted to his lover, every inch of his body was dying to be dominated and Magnus only smiled when he saw the want and hunger in Alec’s eyes.

It was then that Alec completely stopped moving and allowed Magnus to do as he pleased. Magnus rewarded his boyfriend with another smile and then yanked onto Alec’s hair again, pushing himself further into Alec’s mouth. At first, Magnus’ thrusts were shallow and slow, allowing Alec to take his time to get used to him, before he’d thrust any deeper into his mouth. As Magnus slowly quickened the pace of his thrust, soft moans started escaping the hunter’s mouth and he kept his eyes focused with Magnus’; he couldn’t look away, he was completely mesmerized by the older one.

Magnus threw his head back when he felt his cock hitting the back of Alec’s throat and he shivered when he felt Alec squeezing his throat around him, a devious smile coming upon Magnus’ lips when he saw that Alec was now struggling to touch him, trying to move his hands, but Magnus didn’t allow him to move his hands and Alec loved every second of it. As Magnus started moving again, Alec tried his best to control his gag reflex, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as his mouth continued to be abused by Magnus’ thrusts. The hunter’s mouth was aching and buzzing, literally on fire as he struggled to please Magnus the best way that he could, but he didn’t mind it and when he looked up at Magnus, he was sure that he could come without touching himself. The fact that Magnus was still restraining him from touching himself and the pure bliss and pleasure on the warlock’s face almost pushed Alec over the edge right away.

Magnus was having the time of his life, his body heating up as his thrusts became more hectic and fast, but he was still making sure that he was careful enough. Alec’s full lips were so perfectly stretched around him and he chuckled when he noticed tears in the other’s eyes. However, that didn’t discourage him from moving just a bit faster and he grabbed onto Alec’s hair tighter and firmer, Alec letting out a loud hiss of discomfort. That made Magnus release his hair in that exact moment, knowing the difference between pain and pleasure when it came to Alec.

“S-sorry,” stammered Magnus and held Alec’s hair again, but much gentler that time. “Is that okay?” he asked and Alec only nodded, too far gone to actually think what Magnus was saying and he started moving his head again, meeting up with Magnus’ slower thrusts.

The Shadowhunter was a mess; his vision was blurry, his jaw aching, but his entire body was buzzing with pleasure and arousal. He knew that he was making Magnus feel good and his everything was focused on that. “Oh my god,” moaned Magnus out when he felt Alec sucking onto his cock, his hold against Alec’ hair tightening again. His hand then travelled lower, gently touching Alec’s throat and he chuckled when he saw Alec getting more aroused by that. Alec’s throat was completely filled with Magnus’ thick cock, his own breathing fast as he was trying to even out his breaths through his nose. However, when he felt Magnus’ hand on his throat turned on a switch in Alec.

Alec had tried many things with Magnus so far and one of the more risky things, but the most arousing one to Alec, was breath play. Up until then, they had tried it out quite a few times and Alec _loved_ it as much as Magnus did. And when Alec felt Magnus fingers on his throat, he prepared that the other would somehow cut away his already very limited air supply. However, because Magnus didn’t do such a thing, Alec let out a frustrated moan and then forced himself not to breathe, feeling his cock twitching as he felt himself running out of air, almost smiling as he breathed out and then back in after some time, only to hold his breath yet again. Magnus noticed what Alec was doing and quickly pulled out of the other’s mouth, concerned as Alec suddenly started coughing.

“Alexander?” asked softly Magnus and cupped the other’s face, forcing him to look up. Alec was looking up at Magnus, completely baffled by the fact that Magnus stopped. By how he was limiting himself his own air supply and the way Magnus was abusing his mouth almost brought him over the edge and he gave Magnus a confused look.

“Why did you stop?” asked Alec, his voice cracking, his entire body buzzing and his mouth was swollen, jaw aching, yet he loved all of it. “It didn’t feel good?”

“You started coughing, I thought…” said Magnus softly and shook his head. “I know how much you love breath play, but Alexander, you need to let me know first. You can’t just… what if I overdid it, huh? Then what?” scolded him Magnus and Alec dropped his gaze down.

“Sorry,” stammered Alec.

“Don’t be,” replied Magnus softly and climbed off of Alec. The younger one panicked at that and he quickly sat up, but as he moved, the magic holding him down prevented him from getting up and he groaned.

“Are we done?” asked Alec with a small voice.

“Oh, no, darling,” said Magnus and smirked, with a snap of fingers, the rest of Alec clothes gone as well. “We haven’t even began yet,” announced Magnus and Alec could only moan when Magnus climbed onto the bed again and straddled his hips yet again.

“Magnus, I want-”

“What?” asked Magnus with a small smirk and then bit into his lower lip, wrapping his fingers around Alec’s neglected cock. He ran his thumb over the slit and spread the precum all over the base of Alec’s length and enjoyed hearing little whimpers and groans from the other one. The Shadowhunter arched his back as Magnus started pumping his cock and he forced himself not to thrust back into Magnus’ palm when he tightened the grip around him and moved his hand faster. “Darling, you have to address me properly if you want something.”

“S-sorry,” panted Alec and bit into his tongue. “Mr. Bane, c-can you please…?”

“Let me see what I can do with you,” said Magnus softly and smirked as he looked down at Alec’s twitching cock, squirming his legs together and he swallowed thickly. God, he wanted to feel Alec inside of him; it been so long, too long. “How would you like it if,” started Magnus and leaned closer to Alec again, still holding his cock. “I’d spread myself open for you and then slide down your cock,” said Magnus, Alec almost forgetting how to breathe. “I wanna ride you, darling, so I would still be in control,” he went on by saying. “Would you like that?”

“Y-yes,” panted Alec and bit into his lower lip. “P-please, I want it,” whispered Alec, feeling as if he was going to die if he wouldn’t get more of it. Usually, it was him on bottom, but being buried inside of Magnus sounded equally pleasing.

Magnus wasted no more time as he used his magic to lube himself up and prepare for Alec as quick as he could. He was close and, fuck, so was Alec. Because he knew that this wasn’t going to last, he had to do everything as quick as he could. He held Alec’s cock and gave it a few more pumps and then raised himself up and brought it closer to his entrance. He hissed loudly as he slowly started sliding down Alec’s member, the feeling of being stretched so much being almost overwhelming, but at the same time, that was what he needed. He threw his head back when Alec was finally fully situated inside of him and he smirked when he looked down; Alec was an adorable mess beneath him.

“Oh my fucking God,” gasped Alec when Magnus slowly rolled his hips and struggled to move his hands, but moaned when Magnus secured his hands tighter with his magic.

“No touching, my dear,” said Magnus. “I’m still charge.”

“By the angel,” whispered Alec and felt himself getting harder inside of Magnus, gritting his teeth. Magnus was so perfectly tight around him and he had to remind himself not to started moving his hips on his own; he wasn’t allowed to. However, that still wasn’t enough. He wanted more. “More,” panted Alec and looked up at Magnus, the warlock knowing what Alec needed.

“You sure?” asked Magnus softly.

“Please.”

“Okay,” said Magnus and kissed him softly. “If it’s too much, you have to tell me to stop.”

“I understand,” said Alec softly and nodded, knowing how important it was to have a safe word, which they did.

Magnus then nodded and snapped his fingers, bringing his hand to Alec’s throat, casting a small spell, which made it possible for him to control just how much and when Alec could breathe. They had done that multiple number of times and Magnus loved having Alec at his mercy like that. Alec’s eyes widened when he felt a pressure around his throat and he almost smiled. It wasn’t too tight, he could still breathe normally, but it was tight enough for Alec to be careful of each breath that he took and as Magnus started moving, a choked moan left his lips.

The warlock decided that it was okay to make the spell around Alec’s throat a bit tighter and Alec’s breathless moans soon transformed into breathy, low whines. That feeling turned on a switch inside of Alec as the other quickened up the pace; he was completely at Magnus’ mercy and he was getting drunk of the feeling, the adrenaline washing over him. He felt a bit lightheaded, taking in quick and shallow breaths, his eyes dark with lust when he looked up at Magnus’ face.

The warlock was completely lost into the pleasure that Alec’s cock was providing him with; with each thrust his prostate was hit and the fact that Alec was at his mercy like that, turned on the warlock. He loosened the spell a little bit and Alec almost came when he took in a deep breath in, this time no longer restricted to little shallow breaths. “Magnus,” moaned Alec and dug his fingers into the pillow. “Again,” choked out Alec. “Please, I want more, I-” started saying Alec, his voice cut off by surprise when Magnus cut of his air supply again almost completely, but then loosened the hold a bit, only to put more pressure to Alec’s breathing.

“You’re beautiful, my angel,” whispered Magnus, his legs shivering as he continued bouncing up and down Alec’s cock, feeling the younger one throbbing inside of him. “Are you close?” asked Magnus and gently cupped Alec’s face, the other nodding frantically, unable to form any more coherent sentences, driven mad by how arousing it was that Magnus controlled him like that. “Come then for me,” ordered Magnus and grabbed the base of his cock, denying his own orgasm. “Fill me up.”

It was then that Magnus completely let go off control and Alec’s eyes widened when the air hit his lungs, coming with a loud yelp of Magnus’ name. The warlock collapsed on top of the Shadowhunter as he emptied his load inside of him, coming himself as he finally let go of his own member, his body twitching like crazy. For the next few minutes, all that could be heard were Magnus’ loud breaths and Alec’s quiet chuckles. When Magnus finally regained enough consciousness, he rolled off of Alec and finally released his hands as well.

Magnus curled up next to Alec, who was now touching his throat and the older one wasted no time to place a few kisses against the other’s throat. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” asked Magnus softly as he was peppering Alec’s throat with feather light kisses, Alec slowly shaking his head.

“No,” choked out Alec and smiled. “That felt amazing,” he then added.

“I’m glad,” said Magnus and kissed Alec softly. “It felt amazing for me as well. You were stunning,” he then added and then took Alec’s hands into his own, his lips going to the wrists now, which were tied up with his magic before and even though there were no bruises, Magnus knew that sometimes, it could  still get sore. “You were so good, my Alexander,” he added. “I love you,” he then said and Alec just beamed up at his lover.

“I love you too,” said Alec then and looked down. He was all sticky, wrinkling his nose and he looked towards the bathroom. “Can we take a shower?”

“Later,” said Magnus and wrapped his arms around Alec. “For now, let’s stay like this for a little while.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Alec, his face heating up as Magnus started whispering more praises into his ear, but the smile on his face didn’t waver one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
